Rose Weasley's Hogwarts Adventure
by princeofdarkness2323
Summary: Come follow Rose and the other's of the next gen on their journey through Hogwarts and the new evil that raises while they are there! Story told from Rose's POV... I rewrote the Epilogue from her POV as well and started from there. Hoping to update story often until done! Thanks please Review and favorite if you enjoy, I tend to lose interest if I think no one likes my story! :D
1. Epilogue-- Chapter 1

****Author's note*****

So this is the story from Rose's POV…. I have always thought about what happens to the next gen when they get to Hogwarts, I am taking this in a direction that I don't think I've ever seen anyone else go… So please join me on the journey! JJJJJJJJJJ I am starting with the epilogue from Rose's POV and going to skip around from there. Also I don't own anything aside from the plot and my OC's!

*****Epilogue Rose's POV*****

Rose was following behind her mother on Platform 9¾. Their morning had been fine until they arrived at the station and started looking for the Potters.

"Rose don't walk away!" Hermione yelled pulling her daughter back.

"I was just trying to see through the fog!" Rose told her.

Just then they saw whom Rose believed to be Albus and they waited by the last carriage.

"Hi." Said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

Then their parents started talking and moving their trunks onto the train. Lily and Hugo started a deep discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they were able to go to Hogwarts in two years.

"If you are not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," her dad told them, "but no pressure."

"Ron!" Aunt Ginny scolded.

Lily and Hugo laughed, however Rose looked at Albus and they both felt a little bad about their plans.

"He doesn't mean it," Her mum assured Rose and Albus, but Rose's father was no longer paying attention. Rose saw him lock eyes with her Uncle Harry and then nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for the moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is." Her father said annoyance obvious in his voice.

Rose looked over the three people standing there and could not understand why her father's face showed so much dislike. The man was standing with a woman, whom Rose assumed was his wife, and a boy her age, that looked to much like the older man not to be his son. The man noticed their whole group starring and nodded curtly, before turning away.

"So that's little Scorpius," her father muttered before speaking louder. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," Her mother said sternly but her eyes seemed half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You are right, sorry," he said and then as if unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!" James called out.

Everyone turned their attention to his story about Teddy snogging Victoire. Which gave Rose a chance to look back at the boy her father had pointed out. They locked eye's and he glared slightly at her, Rose glared right back at him then smiled menacingly. Scorpius seemed rather shocked and looked away.

"What are you doing?" Albus whispered from beside her.

"Making friends." Rose told him smiling.

Albus followed her eye line but only found the misty vapor had reappeared.

Then Uncle Harry spoke to them, "It's nearly eleven, you all had better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Aunt Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville!-"

James rolled his eyes. "Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love…"

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"

Rose watched as James laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, the leapt onto the rapidly filling train. He waved goodbye and then was gone to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Uncle Harry told them leaning down. "They're gentle creatures, there is nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Rose's mum leaned down and kissed her, "You behave, don't listen to your cousin." She told her.

Rose turned to look for Al so they could get on the train together but he was talking to Uncle Harry. So Rose boarded the train and was waving bye to everyone waiting for him. Albus finally turned looking happier then before and jumped on the train with Rose. Aunt Ginny shut the door behind him. Everyone was hanging out the windows.

"Why are they staring?" Albus demanded as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," Rose's father laughed. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Everyone laughed. Then the train began to move, Rose and Albus kept watching out the window until they rounded the corner.


	2. The Sorting-- Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Sorry for reusing the song but I'm not good with that type of thing and well yeah… I still only own my own OC's and the plot everything else is J.K. Rowling's no matter how much I beg her she wont sell to me! J

****Chapter 1-The Sorting****

As Rose and Albus stood in the small room waiting to be called in for their sorting Rose couldn't help but be excited. She was finally going to be at Hogwarts, free from her parents and her little bother even if it was only temporary seeing as she still had to go home for holiday's and summer and then Hugo would be here in two years. So for the next two years she was going to make a name for herself, Rose was going to be her own person and she was going to make sure she enjoyed her school years.

Uncle Neville walked back into the room, "Follow me." He told them.

As Rose and the rest of the first years walked into the great hall they all gasped as the starry night sky. Then everyone turned their attention to a old rugged looking hat sitting upon a stool at the end of the hall. Silence fell and then the hat twitched. What looked like a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to speak:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

You are in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause at the hat's last words. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Uncle Neville stepped forward holding a list of the first years names. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," he explained. "Abernathy, Luke."

A boy with dirty blonde hair stumbled forward and slowly put on the hat. There was a small pause and then the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

The second table on the left cheered and clapped as Luke walked over and set down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Addams, Kaye." A rather tall first year walked forward and confidently sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

Rose noticed the girl made a face and then shook her head before the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Rose watched the girl happily bound over to the Slytherin table and smile brightly at her house mates.

"Boot, Jack."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table to the right cheered loudly.

"Bridwell, Miranda."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bromwell, Trent."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the far left exploded with cheers; Rose saw James, Fred and Roxy catcalling.

"Finch-Fletchley, Elizabeth!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose noticed that the hat took it's time with some while with other's it took awhile before it shouted out their house. Rose zoned out from the sorting then looking at the teachers who where watching as the students happily were sorted.

Rose was not sure how long she had not been paying attention when she was pulled out of her world with a nudge from Albus, "Look, Scorpius is getting sorted." He told her.

Rose turned her eyes to focus on the blonde boy from the platform he slowly walked to the stool and picked up the hat sitting down before placing it slowly on his head. He seemed to take longer then anyone Rose had seen to be sorted and he also seemed to be talking to himself in hushed whispers. Rose looked at Uncle Neville and she noticed his face seemed curious. Just as Rose turned her attention back to Scorpius the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole hall was completely silent. Scorpius slowly removed the hat from his head and walked towards the Gryffindor table no one cheered.

Rose sighed when he was about half way there and yelled out, "WAY TO GO SCORPIUS!" she nudged Al who joined her in clapping and soon everyone joined in all though none as enthusiastic as Rose and Albus. As Scorpius set down he looked to them and gave them both a small smile and gentle nod of his head to thank them. Rose smiled back and winked at him. Scorpius' cheeks went pink and he looked away.

Rose stopped her self from laughing out loud and turned her attention back to the hat. "Mankey, Jordan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"McLaggen, Lori."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Potter, Albus." Uncle Neville called a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

Albus nervously walked up to the stool about half the first years had been sorted now and it was pretty even with who had been placed where. Albus sat and placed the hat on his head, Rose watched carefully. She wanted to be in the same house as Albus but if he went to Gryffindor she would have no choice but to no follow him.

Rose held her breath as the sorting hat took longer on Albus then anyone else before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose's heart fell for herself however Albus looked so happy she couldn't help but smile. The whole Gryffindor table busted into catcalls and cheers. Albus sat beside Scorpius and shook his hand. Rose smiled glad to see her shy cousin might possibly make another friend other then her self.

As the Gryffindor table fell silent again Uncle Neville started calling names out again, "Oberman, Nelson."

The hat took only a second before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"

Rose didn't dare to completely zone out again with it now being so close to her name however she did keep an eye on Albus through her peripheral vision. She worried about him, they were closer to each other then any of their other cousins. Rose always thought it had something to do with being born only a few hours apart, they had basically grown up as siblings living right next door to each other always attending the same muggle schools their parents sent them too. Always the same class, Rose sighed. She hated leaving him but if he could make friends with Scorpius well she wouldn't feel to bad about it then. They were whispering back and forth and Albus looked at her then back at Scorpius as if they were talking about her. So Rose returned her focus to the sorting just in time to hear her name called, "Weasley, Rosalie."

Rose winced at the use of her full name however walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. "Aww another Weasley. You…."

"I don't want to be in Gryffindor!" Rose thought loudly inside her mind.

"I wouldn't dream of putting you in Gryffindor, No you are destined for something far greater then Gryffindor can offer you!" The hat told her before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"

Rose couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face, no one cheered aside from the tall first year that had been sorted second! Albus slowly joined her as well as Scorpius. Rose skipped to the table and sat next to the girl smiling. After the three finally gave up their cheering trying to accomplish what Rose had for Scorpius, the sorting continued.

"Hi, I'm Kaye Addams." The girl told Rose with a large smile.

"I'm Rose Weasley." Rose told her smiling back.

"Why did no one cheer for you?" She asked.

Rose could tell she wasn't trying to be mean, she seemed genuinely curious. "My whole family pretty much is in Gryffindor I think it shocked everyone that I was sorted anywhere else." Rose explained.

"Oh do you come from a large family?" She asked.

"VERY large." Rose told her laughing quietly. "See all those red headed people over at that table and the two boys with black hair?" Rose told her pointing over to the Gryffindor table. Kaye nodded. "Those are my first cousins." She told her.

"WOW!" Kaye said a little louder then she should have and everyone looked at them. "I'm actually the first in my family to come to Hogwarts." She told Rose proudly.

"Really that must be so nice to not have everyone know who you are or who they want you to be." Rose told her.

"Well, yeah but I have a younger sister she will be here in a few years. I'm just happy my family moved over here." She said with a large smile.

Rose then realized the girl wasn't muggleborn but was from America. "Oh my how long have you lived here?" Rose asked.

"About four years." She told her. "It was hard at first but I enjoy living here. My accent is finally starting to sound more like I've lived here my whole life." She told her happily.

"I almost didn't notice I just assumed you were muggleborn." Rose admitted.

"No my mum and dad are both witch and wizard." Kaye paused and then added, "Not that I believe in that pureblood thing." She assured.

"It's okay." Rose promised.

The sorting ended and then an older man stood and beamed at the students, his arms opened wide, as if wanting to hug them all at once. "Welcome," He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Our start of the year banquet will begin after I say a few short words." He paused Rose assumed for dramatic effect. "Let's eat!" He told them and everyone clapped and cheered. As the food appeared on the plates in front of them.

Rose gladly piled the food on to her plate and she was happy to see Kaye did the same. They ate together and talked through the banquet, as she was finishing her second plate Rose told Kaye, "I lost my best friend tonight you know." She told her.

"How?" Kaye asked.

"My cousin he was sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone knows that we are rivals in all the sports events and classes. It will be his job to hate me now. I've protected him our whole lives, in muggle schools." Rose explained. "I just hope he finds someone to talk to he really is a big sissy." She told her with a laugh.

"Well I'll be your new best friend, while we are at school. Then on holiday and summer you will have him back because you won't be a Slytherin and he wont be a Gryffindor!" Kaye told her with the biggest smile Rose had ever seen.

"Thanks." Rose told her.

The older gentle man stood again and clapped his hands the food disappeared and he started speaking again, "Hello to all, I am Headmaster Teasdale though most of you will remember me as Professor Teasdale. Ex-Headmistress McGonagll has retired over the summer vacation. I was elected in her place." He explained to them with a smile. "I would simply like to go over a few rules for the new students and as a reminder to some of the older ones." Rose saw how his eyes drifted over her family. "Please know the Forbidden Forest on the grounds is off limits to ALL pupils. As the Name would suggest and as I said it's off limits to ALL students from 1st years to 7th years." He said once again his eyes lingering on James and Fred.

"Also please remember we have lifted the no magic in the halls rule ONLY until someone missuses the privilege." He told them. "Quidditch trials will be held second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Mister Wood. And finally, I will leave you with this. I wish for every student this year to have a wonderful, safe year at Hogwarts. The houses you have been sorted into do not define you, the friends and family," He added with a look to Rose. "You've left by coming to Hogwarts and being sorted into separate houses are still your friends and family. They are still the people you knew and loved, let's not forget that in this coming term. And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" He told them his eyes were full of something Rose couldn't place.

As they were leaving the hall following their Prefects to their common rooms they were caught up in the rush of everyone leaving. Rose and Kaye found them selves beside Albus and Scorpius. "Hey Al." Rose said smiling.

"Hey I didn't really think you were going to do it." He whispered to her.

"Well I did. I'm sorry I left you alone though." Rose told him.

"He's not alone." Scorpius assured her. "I'll watch out for him."

"But who will watch out for you!" Rose told him. "It's obvious all of Gryffindor was not thrilled about your sorting." She told him.

"I could say the same for you!" Scorpius shot back at her.

Rose was getting angry and Albus noticed so he spoke up, "I will watch out for Scorpius with the other Gryffindor's and he'll watch out for me. We actually have a lot in common." Albus told her.

Rose wasn't happy but backed down, "Fine. Oh this is Kaye Addams." She told him introducing her.

"Hello." She told them with a smile. "Don't worry I'll watch out for Rose." She assured Albus.

"Thanks." He laughed, "But Rose doesn't need anyone to watch out for her. She is stronger then anyone I know."

With that they parted ways Rose and Kaye having to run to catch up with their prefects.


End file.
